User blog:Tanya AZian/Final Destination 6 script
See more :- cast and visionary introduction Opening Credits Similar to Final Destination 2 opening.Except it takes place in Aaron's hotel room in Hotel Le Plaza while Erica is sleeping with him.And a woman's voice (revealed to be Wendy ) is whispering Aaron's name into his ears,he wakes up and sees a news about the 14th anniversary of Flight 180 13 May 2014 - Day of the premonition Tourism announcer :- Good morning tourists,we will be leaving for Signal De Botrange hill shortly.Please assemble to the tour bus after finishing breakfast as we will be leaving immediately. Aaron : Hey,Larry. Just wanted to say that thanks for bringing us to Brussels.Nice way to spend our Summer. Larry : No need to thank me for that.Just did my thing because we all needed a vacation . Aaron :- A vacation away from college.That all i can say. (both laugh) (Erica arrives from behind of Aaron,taps his shoulder) Erica :- Hey. Aaron :- Erica.Hey. Erica :- Last night was quite amazing.But i still have to manage my hangover but it's okay now. Larry :- Hey by the way ,did you upload those pics on Facebook of us at that nightclub last night ? Erica :- Yeah. Aaron :- Okay, but as long those pics are not those in which we were drunk.What if any of my fam sees this ? Erica :- Don't worry Aaron.Just kidding. Aaron : And i knew it.Speaking of Kidding,Mrs.Johanson wanted us to check with us how of us are gonna come for the hills. Erica : Among 14 students ,it's just me,you,Larry,Jake,Melissa,Amber,Alexis and Ned . Aaron :- So what about the other 6 ? Erica : Due to exertion from last night,they fell ill,so they can't come. Aaron : Shit.(Aaron's phone rings),Guys i'll be right back,it's Meera's phone.My distant cousin from India. (Aaron walks off as Erica does a cheeky grin at him,Jake enters) Jake : What's up guys ? Larry and Erica :- Hey. Jake :- Got all the stuff u needed.Medicines incase anyone gets sick,some food,extra clothes.Anything else ? Erica : Amber. Jake : Amber ? Erica : Amber was waiting for you for an half-an-hour.And forgot to mention ,She is really pissed. Jake : Why did't you tell me before ? Where is she ? Erica : At that cafe near the hotel.She said she is breaking up with you if you come late. Jake : Fuck. (Jake runs to Amber,Aaron arrives back) Aaron : Is that Mr.Latey-Two-Shoes late on his date again ? Erica : Correct. Aaron : Well I hope he learns his lesson for not waking up on time.(Kathy Johanson arrives along with Ned Wilson,Alexis Hill) Kathy : Hey Aaron.How is it going ? All set for the Signal De Botrange ? Aaron : Uh,Yeah.But the bad news is Mrs. Johanson that it's only 8 students that are gonna come for the trip.Rest of the 6 are too sick to come because of last night.Anyways,here's the list of the students coming for the trip including me.(Gives the list) Kathy : There's one student missing right now.Melissa Cooper.Have you seen her in the morning ? Aaron : I saw her at the sports complex so i''ll track her down.'' (Aaron goes to the sports complex to look for Melissa) (Inside the sports complex) Paul : Okay let me get this straight,2 months ago the college made you as the football captain and now you are taking a day off ? Melissa ; It's not a day off,it's just a hill trip i am going. Paul : A HIll trip huh ? Melissa : Yeah.But i am not interested in these type of trips,but if you don't like it i can... Paul : You can do what ? Tell everyone if you have the guts to. Aaron : Melissa let's go. Melissa : Ok. Paul : Hold on...what you wanted to say.. i have patience for kicking balls into the goal..you have patience for what ? Participating in America's Next Top Model ? Melissa : Listen you schmuck..if i have anything to kick it can be your.... (Aaron calms Melissa) Player 1 : - Okay,don't create a scene in front of everyone.We're fine for the day. Aaron :- Mel,If that guy is really harrasing you why didn't you tell about it to the coach or the principal ? Melissa : No other choice,he is the assistant captain,he once framed me for kissing him.The coach caught us doing that andd he threatened to throw me out of the football team. Aaron :- Yeah,but even bearing it is also a crime. Melissa :- I know, but i can't do anything about it.What if he ruins my life. Aaron : You should not worry about it,he should worry about you speaking up against him. Melissa : (Laughs) And one more thing ,if you ever go back to Paris to take over your Dad's buisness do one thing for me Aaron : what ? Melissa :Take Paul with you. Aaron : Hell No. Category:Blog posts